Keeper of the Key
by Vaerin7
Summary: Shiro has gotten tired of protecting a King that won't listen, refusing to help when Ichigo needs it most.  Yet just when everythings seems hopeless a new creature appears.  What does he want with Ichi and why is he so intent on Kisuke loving the teen?


Keeper of the Key

Contrary to popular belief, there are things that even the Soul Society can't explain… Ichigo Kurosaki being one of them. He is many things… Soul Reaper, human, Vizard… but nothing seems more dominant in him than the characteristics of a stubborn teenager. Urahara watches him grow, guides him through his many battles, and is proud to be called his teacher. Unfortunately, all good things must end… and the 'thing' sleeping within him will be the end of everything Ichigo knows.

He watches, he's always watching, and he usually doesn't like what he sees. Today, however, what he sees sends a streak of rage through his core enough to pain even the one he calls 'king'. They're faced by Grimmjow, an Arrancar that's found passion in fighting his king. His king is oblivious to the looks he receives at his display of power, as he's too young and naïve to understand them… but _he's_ not. No, he understands all too well what those looks are for; after all… he's been alive since time began.

*_He's_ _doing it again, King. That look is _poison_ to a youth like you_, * he mutters through their link.

*Shut up, Hollow, I don't have time for you right now, * Ichigo snaps.

*_Don't say I didn't warn you_, * the Hollow frowns a bit agitated when Ichigo refuses his warning. *_The look is worse today, or didn't you notice? Things are going to go downhill for you fast and when they do… don't come crying to me_. *

*Like I would lower myself to asking for _your_ comfort, * Ichigo scoffs mentally. *I don't need you. *

*_Fine, but… I told you so_. *

It's about then that Ichigo's zanpakto is wrenched from his grasp, his body thrown down and pinned with Grimmjow's blade at his throat. The teal haired espada licks his lips, straddling Ichigo's hips and staring down into his defiant brown orbs.

"That's what I like about you, Ichigo," he grins insanely. "Always defiant, right down to the end. I wonder… what it would take… to break that iron will of yours?"

He leans in while he says this, his nose nuzzling in the teen's orange locks. Ichigo, while defiant on the outside, is trembling on the inside. Now is about the time his Hollow would take over, insulting him about being weak and fending off the bad guy before Ichigo could gain control. He knows that he's rather reckless and his Hollow reminds him of that on occasion, but he also knows that his Hollow is always there to back him up if he needs it. Now that his Hollow hasn't made an appearance, Ichigo's heart has begun to thud in his chest violently. He knows that Arrancars are based on the same principals as Hollows and they run on basic instinct, one of them being lust, and he also knows that this is the exact thing that his Hollow has been warning him of.

*Hollow, I'm sorry, please help, * he whispers in fear of the answer.

*_You don't need me… remember_? * the Hollow answers with his tone holding that sick grin he's always wearing.

*I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. *

*_You'll find a way out, King. If you don't, he'll probably get you weak enough for me to take your crown_, * the Hollow laughs.

*Please… Help me. *

*_I know now isn't the best time to tell you this, Ichigo… but… I like to practice tough love at times and… well… you've been awfully weak lately. Perhaps this experience will teach you a lesson you should've learned quite a while ago_, * the Hollow grins. *_Have fun_. *

*No! Please, I'm sorry! I'll listen to you more often, just… please… Hollow… Hollow? Hollow! *

Though it killed him to hear the pleading tone in his king's voice, the tremble mixed in the tearful and frightened words, he turns his back resolutely. If Ichigo can't learn to listen to him, to trust him when it's most important, he can't protect him very well. He's taking advantage of his Hollow, using him when it best suites him and ignoring him when it matters the most, and for that… the Hollow has to let him be and learn on his own. The time for Ichigo's power to mature is near, but he'll place himself in harm's way if he can't listen to his Hollow. Zangetsu stands upon the hilt of his blade watching the pale man, the Hollow covering his ears and closing his eyes as though it would help drown out the pounding of the rain around them and the thunder that seems to be filled with Ichigo's pained screams.

"You could always leave," Zangetsu remarks. "No sense in punishing yourself for his mistake."

The pale replica of Ichigo says nothing, simply remains seated as he tries to drown out Ichigo's cries for help.

Ichigo screams again as Grimmjow's claws dig painfully into his hips, the espada joyfully ramming into his body. He refuses to cry, he can't cry. The pain is so much and it just keeps getting worse, but his eyes are as defiant as ever. If anything, when he dies, he wants that defiant look burned into his orbs… he wants that look to haunt Grimmjow for the rest of eternity. Finally, right when that look was about to shatter beneath the Arrancar that roughly mounted him, a presence is within the clearing… their spirit energy enough to increase the gravity surrounding them ten fold.

"That's enough," a deep voice of silk and blade remarks in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asks with a hint of fear.

"My name matters not to the likes of you," the man grins. "But I'm certain you'll recognize me if you look really close."

"… The King of Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow gasps.

"That boy has bite… I like it. From here on out, he's mine," the stranger grins widely. "Touch him again… and I'll cut down all you know."

The teal haired espada quickly lets go of Ichigo, straightening his pants before opening a door to Hueco Mundo and hurrying through. Before he gets all the way through, that sultry voice catches up to him.

"Tell your Aizen, if he wants my kingdom… he'll have to face me for it."

"R-right."

"That's a good kitty-cat. Run along and play with your weakling friends."

The door closes and after pulling in his spirit energy the new Arrancar walks over to kneel next to Ichigo, whose eyes are still as defiant as ever. A hand of porcelain reaches toward him and he tenses, but it by-passes him in favor of grabbing his shirt. He quickly wraps Ichigo in his shirt, fixing his clothes and healing his wounds with a touch. Those brown eyes watch the older man curiously, the same inverted eyes any other Hollow carries watching him back.

"Who are you?" Ichigo wonders weakly.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Soul Reaper," the man remarks. "Perhaps introductions are best left until our next meeting."

"No… I'm fine."

"You will be fine with rest," the stranger insists. "For now, that's what you'll be getting. I will check up on you later. I'll leave you in your friends' care until then."

"No! No… don't go."

Through blurry eyes fighting for consciousness, Ichigo can make out nothing but a strong face with sharp features and shaggy hair of untamed white spikes. Trying to take in all that he can, Ichigo hears Urahara's voice and the Arrancar reaches out to touch his forehead… knocking him out cold.

The air around him is warm and Ichigo first thinks he's inside his inner world, but at the feeling of a hand gently stroking his orange locks he knows better. He opens his eyes, letting them focus to see that Urahara is resting Ichigo's head in his lap as he recovers, his tan hand running through the teen's hair in worry. No one else is in the room except Yorouchi in her cat form.

"Ah, you're awake," Urahara says hiding his relief behind a smile.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" Yorouchi asks.

"Like shit, how do I look?" the teen smirks.

"The same way you feel. What happened, Ichigo?"

"… My Hollow refused to help me in battle," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "He's been acting weird lately."

"Weird? How so?"

"He's been kind of sulky, barely putting up much of a fight for control anymore, and he's been talking to me more. It's like he's trying to keep me out of trouble by giving me advice or warnings, but I don't listen to him. I guess I made him angry tonight," Ichigo sighs. "When I needed him to help me, he refused and said I needed to learn a lesson from that… experience."

"…That _is_ unusual."

"Ichigo… someone was with you before we got there," Urahara says quietly. "Who was it?"

"I don't know… he said his name is of not importance. Grimmjow said he was the king of Hueco Mundo… he said I belonged to him now," Ichigo mutters. "Grimmjow was quick to let me go and leave."

"Did this… king… do anything or say anything to you?"

"Well… he helped me dress and healed my wounds. He also said that he'd check up on me later."

"… I'd feel better if you stayed here where it's safe, Ichigo," Urahara frowns. "My barrier spells will keep out any and all Hollows… You won't have to worry about this stranger while you're here."

"Thank you."

The night is dark, the midnight hour only a few minutes away, and Ichigo is sleeping quite contently. He's falling into his inner world, standing on the sideways building and looking at his reflection in the windows beneath his feet. Zangetsu isn't around, he can't feel him at all, and his Hollow is gone as well… at least, he thinks he is. The only reason he came, is because he wanted to assure himself the Hollow was still there.

"Fancy meeting you here, King," his Hollow's distorted voice laughs. "Come to keep little old me company? Awe, how nice."

"Shut up, Hollow," Ichigo growls. "I just came to kick your ass for leaving me high and dry like that!"

"Temper, temper, King," the Hollow grins. "Consider it a learning experience. Perhaps next time I warn you of something, you'll listen to me."

"Why would you be warning me of anything? You're a Hollow, you don't care about anything but yourself!"

"Ouch, that hurt," the Hollow remarks in his distorted voice. "How could you be so cruel, King? Don't I take good care of you?"

"I'm not a dog, Hollow, I don't need to be…"

"Careful, King, that sort of thinking got you into this mess," the Hollow warns.

"No, your refusal to help me got me into this mess."

"You just said you didn't need me, but now you want to go back on that? Make up your mind, King. Can you trust me, or can you not? Do you need my help, or do you not?"

"… What do you know about the stranger from before?"

"Ah, so you want information?"

"Just tell me."

"He's unlike anything ever seen before. His kind has hidden from the eyes of the Soul Society since they were created, skimming from one body to the next. They are few, but they are everywhere. He is the most powerful of his kind, able to take a form of his own… one with a heart woven of the darkest pitch. His power exceeds any other creature to the point even the Hollows and Arrancars bowed down to him, making him their king… the King of Hueco Mundo. He was known only as the Arrancar King."

"He says I belong to him now."

"Well, then… I'd start wondering what he wants if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't just choose humans and Soul Reapers to protect on a whim, you know."

"Then why..?"

"Who knows, King," the Hollow informs in that distorted laugh. "Perhaps he's finally flipped his lid."

"Well, I don't care if he's the freaking king of the _world_! I haveenough trouble with_ you_,there's no way in hell I want to deal with_ him _as well!" Ichigo yells.

"Ah… I thought as much, but that very defiance is what draws his respect… and his interest."

"Why not waste his time on some other Soul Reaper? I mean, there are some more powerful than me, why not bother them?"

"My naïve little King, you truly don't realize just how much power you possess. It may not have manifested itself yet, but soon… it will. Even though it's locked deep within your subconscious, the Arrancar King can sense it and that power is what he's after."

"I don't understand…"

"By the way, King. Just a friendly little warning, but… you're no safer at the shopkeeper's than in the arms of the very demon that sees you as his."

"… What do you mean?"

"Urahara is smitten with you," the Hollow grins insanely.

For a moment, Ichigo is reminded of Grimmjow and flinches. His Hollow must've sensed his discomfort, because his grin fades just a tad and settles into a less memory provoking smirk.

"As such," he continues. "It will be next to nothing to skim his body to be with you."

"… Urahara has a crush on me?" Ichigo wonders clueless.

"You really are naïve, King," his Hollow laughs. "Why the Arrancar King chose you is beyond my understanding."

"… Maybe he just chose _you_ and had to _settle_ for me," Ichigo remarks. "After all, you're a Hollow and closer to him than I am."

"No, you've no idea how close he is to you," the Hollow chuckles.

"Whatever."

"You should get up, King," the Hollow smiles gently for once. "Someone is getting close to you… I think it's the shopkeeper."

"Sure, sure. Later, Hollow."

"Remember my warning, King."

Ichigo wakes just as the door to his room is slid open, Urahara walking in just like his Hollow told him. The blonde shopkeeper looks behind him quietly, and then shuts the door and walks over to Ichigo. He kneels beside the teen's bed and runs his fingers through his hair gently, a small smile on his lips. He's wearing a robe and has left his hat in his room, but Ichigo doesn't sense anything different about him and decides to tell him about what he's learned.

"Urahara," he remarks opening his eyes.

"Ichigo! Uh… I thought you were asleep," he says with a startled blush.

"Its okay, my Hollow already told me," Ichigo smirks. "I don't mind… I actually feel a lot safer with you."

"Thanks, Ichigo, that means a lot to me."

"Actually, I wanted to tell you what I've learned about this new Arrancar."

"Oh?"

"Seems my Hollow is well informed, which leads me to believe he's been taking trips without my consent," Ichigo frowns. "Anyway… He is a creature that has never been found by the Soul Society. His kind is few in number, but my Hollow says they're everywhere. They skim from one body to the next, but this one managed to gain enough power to create a form of his own. He wants me because I'm defiant… and I have a lot of power that has yet to manifest. His power is so great, even the Arrancars bow down to him… They only know him as the Arrancar King."

"Interesting," Urahara muses.

"Urahara… will you stay with me tonight? My Hollow says that I'm not any safer here than with the demon himself," Ichigo sighs. "He can use your affection for me to skim into your body easily to be with me… but I know you'll keep him away from me. I trust your power enough to protect me."

"I'll do my best, Ichigo," Urahara smiles slipping into bed beside Ichigo. "But don't feel hesitant about creaming me if I get out of hand."

"Don't worry, I won't," Ichigo smirks.

The orange haired Soul Reaper curls up against Urahara, the shopkeeper wrapping him in a tight embrace before they both fall asleep. Throughout the night, Urahara keeps Ichigo in his safe embrace and the teen takes comfort in the fact that Urahara is there with him.

*_He is beautiful, isn't he_? *

Urahara wakes quickly, looking around for the voice that spoke. He sees no one, the blonde holding Ichigo closer before trying to get to sleep once more. The dawn is approaching, but night still sits heavy on the horizon.

*_Can you feel his power as well? Such potential_. *

"Who are you?" Urahara whispers.

*_You don't need to whisper, just think what you want to say. After all… I'm in your head_. *

*What? *

*_That's more like it. I'm the Arrancar King, the Keeper of the Key. Ichigo is now mine to protect, but I don't mind you looking after him as well. I've been around long enough to know he can be quite a handful at times_. *

*Leave him alone! *

*_Come now, let's not be rude. After all, I've protected him through his every lifetime. The only reason Grimmjow didn't release within him was because I made a claim on him. The way I see it, you should be thanking me_. *

*Why him? *

*_I am the Keeper of the Key, it's my job to protect the key that closes and opens all gates. Because of the key, the gates to Hell and the Soul Society and even Hueco Mundo remain balanced and don't open unless they're meant to. I protect the key, but I can't protect it without being near it. At this moment in time, you are the biggest threat to the key… so I'm here to set you straight. _*

*What are you?"

*_My kind are called Skimmers, we skim from one body to the next and feed off their dream energy. We are like Hollows in the fact that we're driven by instinct, but unlike them we are created with hearts and a purpose_. *

*I won't let you have Ichigo, * Urahara frowns in finality.

*_It's not your choice what I do with Ichigo_, * the Arrancar King laughs insanely. *_You can't stop me, not when I was created by the balance itself for the job of protecting the key_. *

*I may not be able to stop you… but I can do all I can to, * Urahara states calmly.

*… _You'll do just fine_. *

*What? What are you talking about? Hello, are you still there? *

"Hmm… Urahara? You seem tense, are you okay?" Ichigo wonders.

"… Yeah, I'm fine. There's still time to sleep, Ichigo, why don't you rest a bit more?"

"… Okay."

Urahara doesn't say anything about the incident in the morning, though everyone knows something's bothering him. He keeps Ichigo close to him, denying the Soul Society access to the orange haired male for fear of a repeat of his last performance. Isshin, Ichigo's father and Urahara's good friend, knows where Ichigo is and that's all he requires. He trusts Urahara with his son, even though he's made it clear he knows of their interest in one another and the blonde shopkeeper better behave himself. Now, the two sit at Urahara's table, sharing a pot of tea in a comfortable silence.

"Urahara? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asks.

"Everything's fine, Ichigo, why?"

"You've been acting strange today."

The orange haired teen scoots over until he's sitting on Urahara's lap, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. The shopkeeper smiles minutely and wraps an arm around the normally unaffectionate teen.

"… I've just been trying to figure everything out about your newest admirer."

"I hate to say this… but perhaps Kurosuchi could learn something helpful about him… like… say… what attracts him to me in the first place?"

"Are you seriously suggesting volunteering yourself to be a guinea pig in that psycho's experiments?" Urahara frowns with a glare.

"I normally wouldn't, but… I think this situation calls for a more drastic approach. This isn't something I can fight, it's something that can sleep within the bodies of anyone around me. I don't know where it is, I can't trace where it's been, and I know nothing about it. It scares me, Kisuke," Ichigo whispers. "I don't want to admit it, but it does. I just want to understand enough about it that it won't seem so… foreign and threatening."

"… Okay, but call me should anything happen," Urahara sighs. "Be careful of him, Ichigo, and make certain to have a reliable captain with you at all times… someone you can trust."

"I understand."

The Soul Society is calm despite reports of a new and powerful enemy, but when Ichigo arrives everything seems to be thrown into chaos. His first stop is to the Head Captain's office, the old man shocked that he would willingly allow Kurosuchi to perform an exam on him. Ichigo's next request is to have Byakuya with him during the whole thing; both Byakuya and Hitsugiya agree to take up positions as guards so Kurosuchi doesn't get carried away. The head of research is thrilled at this chance to examine such a wild card like Ichigo, but upset he's ordered to do so supervised.

"Okay, this won't hurt a bit," he says taking out a needle.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asks nervously.

"It will relax your mind to a point that infiltration will be painless and quick," Kurosuchi replies. "We need to look within your mind to see what's going on there. Your inner world will appear on the monitor along with whatever's inside it. Basically… we'll be opening a little peep hole within your mind."

"Okay… I guess that's all right. I mean, it won't hurt me or anything, right? It'll go away?"

"That's right, it will only stay for as long as this medication takes to pass through."

Ichigo flinches when the needle pinches his skin, the cold liquid burning like fire in his veins. At the pained expression, Hitsugiya glares coldly at Kurosuchi.

"After we manage a glance into your inner world, we can scan your genetic code and even calculate how your body is built."

"That's… kind of cool," Ichigo mutters drowsily. "What is this stuff?"

"It has a mild sedative in it, you'll be drowsy for a while," Nemu informs. "I'd advise you lay down before you fall down."

"That's right, Nemu, lay him down," Kurosuchi remarks. "And then open the way to his inner world."

"Of course."

The girl helps Ichigo lie down, and then returns to the computer. A few keys later and the small hole opens to send a view of sideways skyscrapers and clouds stretched across the screen. A sword stands proudly on one building, a man in a tattered coat with sunglasses standing atop it, and before him is a white being arguing restlessly with the brunette. They zoom in on the two, the white being's shoulders tensing before he touches his face and turns to glare at them from behind a Hollow's mask. He vanishes from sight in mere seconds, leaving the brunette all alone.

"That must be Ichigo's weapon," Byakuya remarks monotonously.

"But then who was that white creature?" Hitsugiya asks.

"A Hollow," Nemu remarks softly. "At least… I think it was."

"It had the mask of one, idiot, of course it was!"

"It didn't send out the same spiritual pressure as a Hollow," she remarks. "And it appears more human."

"Just finish up the analysis before the medication wears off."

"… This is most odd. Kurosaki's body is unable to be turned into that of a Hollow," she gasps.

"What?"

"Right here," she states with a point. "This is not the correct equation for natural human bodies… not even for Soul Reapers. This equation is formulated without the necessary means of turning into a Hollow… He's a new species… an anomaly."

"That white thing within him… where did it go?" Byakuya wonders immediately.

"Probably deeper within his mind where we can't reach," Kurosuchi shrugs. "Don't worry, it can't get out."

"We've been told that a Skimmer has been sighted and made contact with both Ichigo and Urahara," he informs. "If that thing was indeed the Skimmer… we're all in trouble."

"A Skimmer, eh? I would love to get my hands on one of them," Kurosuchi grins. "Slippery little things, though. Always vanishing when you've got them on radar."

"So… that's what it was."

"It couldn't be a Hollow," Nemu sighs. "Ichigo's body is built to deflect anything like a Hollow's spiritual energy, so he can't hold one within him. All this time we've thought he had a Hollow inside him, he's actually been using the power of a Skimmer."

"Call the Head Captain," Byakuya orders Hitsugiya. "Tell him we have a Skimmer within our ranks… It could be in anyone."

As the white haired captain nods and walks off, he glances at a slumbering Ichigo and sighs.

All the captains and lieutenants are gathered within the small confines of Kurosuchi's office, Ichigo still sleeping on the table. They're all looking to one another cautiously after the news of a Skimmer is relayed, not really certain how to go about things now. Nemu is the first to speak, glancing back at the computer's monitor.

"He's back within Ichigo's mind," she states. "He's writing something on the windows with… blood."

They all look to the monitor a bit shocked, the Skimmer using his own blood to write carelessly on the windows beneath him. Once finished, he points out the message with his sword and vanishes once more. The message, written in red scrawl, says nothing more than 'Get me Kisuke and I won't hurt you'.

"How can that stupid Skimmer hurt us?" Renji scoffs. "Skimmers don't even have a body of their own, they're just thoughts."

He doubles over in pain a moment after, holding his head and screaming as blood drips down the side of his temple. Ichigo's hand is clawed and his forefinger is dripping with Renji's blood, his body having moved of its own accord as he sleeps peacefully.

"He's projecting his power into Ichigo while he sleeps," Byakuya frowns. "This Skimmer is a powerful one."

"I shall call on Urahara," the Head Captain sighs.

Urahara is led into the office, his eyes first seeing the many disturbed faces and then seeing Ichigo unconscious on the table. He hurries over to Ichigo and tries to wake him, but Kurosuchi pulls him away.

"We had to sedate him again," he frowns. "This Skimmer is not only powerful, but impatient. A sleeping Ichigo is less dangerous than an awake Ichigo."

*Ah, Kisuke, * that voice grins within his mind. *How I missed talking to you. *

"Skimmer!" Urahara growls. "What do you want? Why can't you tell everyone instead of just me?"

*I suppose I can use that much energy, * the Skimmer remarks to everyone now. *After all, this isn't even a portion of my power. *

"You followed Ichigo here."

*I follow him everywhere, I protect him. *

"Why can't you leave him alone?"

*Why would you want me to? After all… you're the one that made him so readily available to me. *

"… What?"

*If not for you helping him to gain back his power as a Soul Reaper, I never would've been able to touch him. Thanks to you, I've been with him through all this madness. *

"I don't understand…"

*Look at the monitor. *

Everyone looks back to the monitor just in time to see that white creature flash back into view, waving a hand to the peep hole enthusiastically.

*Hi, Kisuke! Amazing, isn't it? Although, I have to say, King is rather moody most of the time, * the Skimmer grins widely. *It's almost always raining here, lucky I haven't caught a cold. Hey, Kurosuchi, could you put that sedative into a pill or something? He's so calm when on that stuff, the weather's great! *

"Who are you?" Rukia gasps.

*Me? Why, I'm Shiro, King's 'Hollow', * the creature grins insanely. *I'm also known as 'Hollow' for those that have caught King talking to himself, 'Skimmer' for those that just learned what I am, and… for those that know their history… Arrancar King. *

"Impossible," the Head Captain mutters.

*One would think, but it really isn't. Ichigo has been reborn many times over, each life gaining longer life and more power. Now, however, he's reached his limit. He's immortal and his power is matched only by my own. As such, I had to make certain I was with him at all times to protect him… He's very important, you know, * the white being remarks. *There are no gateways without the key… aka Ichigo. *

"The key? The Key is an object."

*The key is a soul. One that can see the gateways to unlock them, one with the willpower to resist anyone trying to force the gateways open, and one with the strength to protect those gateways from falling. Ichigo is the key… and I am the keeper of the key. I was born with the sole purpose of protecting the key until his power came to fruition, and even more so after that. I was created to lend my strength to the key, teach them how to fight, and push them down the right path by any means necessary. *

"You can create your own form, so why stay within Ichigo's mind?" Urahara wonders.

*It's true that I can create my own form, but I don't like to, * the Skimmer admits. *It's odd and uncomfortable, plus my form can't dream and I can't feed. I love being within another mind though, it's comfortable and warm and safe… and I've grown rather fond of Ichigo's dreams. It's rather rare to find anyone so innocent that you can taste it in his dreams. *

"You eat dreams?" Renji asks.

*Correct. Skimmers are rather harmless creatures, actually, * Shiro sighs. *It doesn't really matter how much power we have, we're creatures of habit. We're loyal to our makers and the missions they give us, we feed off dreams and that doesn't hurt anyone, we can't make our own forms and if we can we don't like to, and we're made with hearts and a conscience. *

"You certainly don't seem harmless when you take over Ichigo," Rukia challenges.

*Ah, that's because I'm different than the average Skimmer, * the creature grins insanely. *My heart is made of the darkest pitch, my instincts based on a Hollow's. My creator was adamant about having no mercy on those that would destroy the key, so I was given an insatiable bloodlust to dispatch them with. *

"We're losing the connection," Nemu states.

"Stupid, useless, girl," Kurosuchi growls.

"What's going on?" Ichigo yawns sitting up. "Is the exam over already?"

"We'd like you to go under again, okay?"

"… I don't think so. I think I should get back home."

"Ichigo, that thing inside of you is the Arrancar King. He says his name is Shiro," Urahara states.

"Well, of course his name is Shiro, but I think he was just teasing you."

"I don't think so."

"Look, I'll admit that Shiro's been rather overprotective lately… but I doubt he's the Arrancar King."

A form of white appears behind Ichigo, his inverted eyes shining gleefully as his laughs at them silently. Ichigo turns, Shiro vanishing just before he catches him. Shrugging, the substitute Soul Reaper turns back to the others and Shiro appears again.

"So… did you find anything out?"

"Your body rejects Hollow energy," Nemu remarks. "The power you've been using is that of a Skimmer."

"… That's impossible."

*That word is being used a lot today, * Shiro says in a teasing voice. *Is there a reason for that? *

"Hollow! What are you doing outside my inner world?"

*Old man Zangetsu is boring today, I wanted to play with you and your friends, * Shiro grins.

"Go away, Hollow!"

*I'm not a Hollow, King, I'm a Skimmer. *

"Yeah, sure, just like you were Zangetsu," Ichigo rolls his eyes.

*Okay, so I was lying about that, * the pale man blushes. *But that was just to irritate you. Right now I'm telling the truth, I can skim to anyone in this room and take over their body… Want me to show you? *

"… I'll take your word for it."

*You know, I kind of like Urahara's mind as well, * Shiro remarks off handedly. *He's rather smart, a genius… those minds are always interesting to hang around and the dreams they come up with are appetizing. Maybe I'll hang around him a while. *

"Just go back and bother Zangetsu," Ichigo mutters. "Tell him I said to spar with you."

*As you wish, my King, * Shiro cackles before vanishing.

"Ichigo, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you under strict surveillance," the Head Captain sighs.

"What? What did I do?"

"Skimmers are an unknown breed… as are you, apparently. Their abilities are powerful and dangerous, so we'll need you to get checkups daily so we can learn more about your Skimmer. The Arrancar King is especially not something you want to mess with, being as he's the most powerful creature in the known worlds. And you happen to be a powerful component in our defenses as well. Anyone looking to break through the gate to the Soul Society will come looking for you. I hope you understand, but it's of utmost importance that you remain under protection. It's for your own good."

"Gah! What is this? First my Hollow insists I need protection and now you guys? Whatever happened to 'oh this Arrancar's too hard to beat, let's call Ichigo'?"

"That was before we knew you could be used to open the gate they want to open," the Head Captain frowns obviously not appreciating Ichigo's remark. "If he were to get a hold of this information, he would target you instead of your friends."

"I don't care! I can handle myself, I don't need your protection!"

"I'll look after him," Urahara remarks. "His father is also an ex-Soul Reaper, so he's not without friends. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Isshin and have Ichigo move in with me. if anyone can protect him, it's me."

"… I hate to admit it, but he's right," Renji sighs. "No Soul Reaper was ever stronger than Urahara, in mind or power."

"Than it's settled, I'll talk to Isshin immediately. While he's residing within my home, I'll talk with his Skimmer and make an analysis on its power. I'll hand in a daily report about my findings."

*Good job, Urahara, * Shiro remarks within his mind alone. *I knew you'd do well. *

*Huh? *

*I may keep the key protected and strong, but you keep the key to his power. Be careful you don't mess this up, Urahara… for 'love' is the key to Ichigo's unmastered power and the lose of it will shatter him for good. *


End file.
